Big Brother The Teacher
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: This is a story of the Cartwright brothers in their younger days. The story mostly centers around the relationship between Joe and Adam. Enjoy the story and don't forget to tell me what you like or would like to see in the future!
1. Chapter 1

Bonanza Prequel : **Big Brother the Teacher**

* * *

"Adam?" Ben asks walking into the barn where his eldest son is brushing down his horse.

"Yes sir?"

Ben smiles at the tall young man thinking how much his seventeen -year -old son has been forced to handle lately. The death of his stepmother, the care of his younger brothers, Hoss age eleven and Joe age five, while he himself coped with the sudden tragedy. Ben knew, under the strong adult actions, a young boy was hurting for the second loss of a mother he remembered. Although, Adam had not accepted Marie as a Mother until a few years ago, he loved her. Ben was positive of that fact. They all loved Joe's Mother.

"I just wanted to tell you again how proud I am of the way you stepped up to comfort Hoss and Joe. I really appreciate the effort you made to console and reassure them so we could make it through this time. I apologize for leaving you alone to do this. I wasn't myself as I'm sure you know."

"Yes sir, I do know and I understand. I miss her too. I wish we could turn back time and stop that accident. She was such a good horsewoman, it's just so hard to believe she would risk hurting herself by riding the way she did." Adam replies softly.

"One can wish to turn back time son, but it isn't going to happen. Let's don't dwell on the accident any longer. I came out here to ask you for a favor. I've been thinking for some time on Joe's schooling. He is five years old now and I feel he is ready to begin learning sums and to read. You would be the ideal person to help him with this. He looks up to you so much."

"Me, a teacher? Pa, I am not a teacher. Besides, Little Joe is a boy who wants to be out and involved in life not sit and listen or study. It's hard enough to get him to sit at the table for meals and you want him to sit still for lessons? Pa, I just don't see Joe sitting still for that long."

"Adam, son, you have been your brother's teacher since they were born. Don't you remember teaching Hoss to count when he was three and to saddle a pony at eight? You had Joe reciting his letters by the time he was two. I'm not asking for a formal sit down schoolroom. I just know you will find a way to work with him in a way he learns best. You think on it son, let me know when you have a plan. I'm headed into town for business. I'll be home by supper. Keep an eye on the boys please."

"Yes sir, I'll think on it and let you know tomorrow if not sooner. Have a safe trip to town, Pa." Adam answers resuming his brushing of his horse, Sport_. I guess I could try to work with Little Joe. Pa's right, I have taught the boys things before but this is a little different. What if Joseph won't do as I tell him? What if he can't learn what I'm asking? Would Pa be upset with me for his not learning?"_ Adam thinks as he hangs the brush on its nail.

Walking out of the barn he sees the front door of their house open and his youngest brother run out. He's closely followed by their Chinese housekeeper Hop Sing, who is waving a wooden cooking spoon and yelling.

"Leetle Joe! Bad Boy! Breakee cookie jar and run from Hop Sing! Hop Sing say "No cookies!" Bad Boy needs spoon to bottom! Hop Sing tell Father on bad leetle boy!"

Waiting until Hop Sing is back inside, Adam walks over to where Joe is hiding behind the garden toolbox.

"Little Joe, you shouldn't be hiding from Hop Sing this way. You need to go in and apologize to him for causing him trouble. You know how Pa feels about you obeying Hop Sing. Do you want to get a necessary talk from Pa?"

"Adam! No! I don't wanna spankin! If I go in, Hop Sing'll get me with his poppin' spoon!" Joe answers turning his big, green, tear filled eyes on his brother.

"If you don't apologize, **Pa **willspank you. He spanks much harder than Hop Sing. What is your decision? Either go inside and apologize to Hop Sing or have a necessary talk with your Papa." Adam asks not fazed at all with the sorrowful look from his baby brother.

"I choose Hop Sing 'cause Papa spanks too hard. You come with me."

"How do you ask a question Joe? That needs to be asked and do it politely.

"Adam, will you please commpney me into the house to talk to Hop Sing?"

"Yes Joe, I will accompany you but, **you** have to do the talking. I won't be doing it for you."

Finding Hop Sing back in the kitchen, Adam speaks up "Hop Sing, Joe has something he wants to say to you. Could you listen now or do we need to wait?"

"Hop Sing ready to listen. What say Leetle Joe?"

"I'mm so sorry I was a bad boy. I didn't mean to break the cookie jar. It fell when I pulled my arm out. I won't be bad no more."

"I won't be bad _any_ more" Adam corrects quietly, standing behind Joe.

"That's what _**I **_said! Were you bad too, Adam? What did you break?" Joe asks looking up, his eyes big in amazement that his grown brother was bad.

Biting his lip to keep from laughing, Adam shakes his head. "No Joe, I wasn't bad. I was correcting your grammar."

"Leetle Joe, come to Hop Sing."

Eyes still wide, Joe moves slowly to his almost third parent.

"Leetle Joe disobeys. Told No to get cookies. Three pops. Turn." Hop Sing tells the boy.

Turning around with his back to Hop Sing, Joe folds his hands together and scrunches up his face waiting.

"One pop, Two pop, Three pop. All forgiven. Hug now." Hop Sing says after popping the child's backside with a wooden spoon.

"I'm going to be your bestest boy again, Hop Sing. Are you going to tell Papa?" Joe asks after rubbing his stinging bottom and hugging the man around his waist.

"Hop Sing always tell Honorable Father about boys. Will tell Father, boy is punished and forgiven."

Later that evening after a big dinner, Ben calls Joe to him. "Come here Joseph, I want to ask you something."

"Yes Papa?"

"Did you cause problems for Hop Sing today?" Ben asks the boy as he cuddles him on his lap. At Joe's hesitation, Ben says "Remember Joseph, telling the truth will get you less trouble than telling a lie."

"Yes Papa and then I told him sorry for being a bad boy." Joe answers studying Ben's face for a sign of whether he might be in trouble again.

"Hop Sing told me you apologized and accepted your punishment. I won't punish you again this time. However, I don't want to hear of you disobeying Hop Sing again, Joseph. You mind him or you and I will be having a very necessary talk. Understand?"

"I'll be good, Papa."

"Good boy. Now Joe, Adam has agreed to be a teacher for you. He's going to start helping you learn to do sums and to read and write. I want your promise that you will listen and do as he tells you."

"I get to have school like Hoss? I get to read? Oh BOY! Hoss! I am going to catch up to you and be at school too!" Joe calls to his brother who is focused on a checkers match with Adam.

"No Joseph, you aren't quite old enough to go to the school. Adam is going to teach you here at home. You will go to school when it is time."

"Yes Papa and I promise to be good for Adam too."

* * *

**Three weeks later:**

"Joe, let's go out to the hen house for a time." Adam corrals his brother as the boy runs past him.

"Not now, I gotta go bad, Adam! Let go 'fore I wet!" Joe says squirming in his brother's arms.

"Go on but come to the hen house after you are finished." Adam answers letting the boy run.

"Alright now Joe, how many eggs are in this basket? Count for me."

"Seven, Adam. I don't have to count out loud anymore. There's seven eggs. Some brown and some white ones too."

"How many are brown, Joe? Then tell me how many are white. How many does that make altogether?"

"There are four brown ones and three white ones. I can count them. That means we have seven still, Adam. We didn't lose any or break any so we still have the seven we had when you first asked me."

"Very good Joe! Now take this stick and show me the problem with the numbers you said. Remember the math symbols I taught you."

"Here it is Adam. Four for the brown eggs, the T sign, three for the white eggs, the how many is that sign, and you have the seven for the answer."

"Good job, Little Joe. Now remember that isn't a letter T, it's called a plus sign. It stands for putting together. You put the groups together to get the answer."

"Yes Adam. Let's do words now."

"Okay. Show me the word 'hen'. Write the h with the line high at the top, Joe. It's a tall letter, remember?"

"I forgot, I'll fix it." Joe says as he scratches a longer line in the dirt for the letter h. "Now, watch this Adam. I can make more words." He carefully writes the letter under 'hen' and the letter under 'men'. "See? I wrote more. The one with **m** is men. You and Hop Sing and Papa are men. This one says 'ten'. Hop Sing needs us to bring in ten eggs for him this morning."

"Joe, you are one smart little boy! You spelled all of those without my help. Papa is going to be so proud! Let us men take Hop Sing his ten eggs from the hen house. There, I used all of your words in a sentence."

Giggling, Joe takes hold of the basket under Adam's hands as they walk together to the ranch house.

* * *

At supper that night, Adam boasts to Hoss and his Pa about how well Joe is doing.

"Pa, Hoss, after we finish supper Joe has something to show you both. He is going to read for you."

"Ya can read Shortshanks? Gosh, you must be awful smart to read already!" Hoss gushes with his mouthful of potatoes.

"Eric! Mind your manners, please. Swallow first." Ben replies to Hoss' questioning look.

"Sorry Pa. I just got excited 'bout Joe."

"You're forgiven this time. Good manners are the mark of a gentleman. My sons are always going to behave as gentlemen."

Soon, they were all gathered in the front room as Adam sat Joe on the settee with a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Joseph, show us how to write the word hen." Adam instructs his pupil.

Joe writes it and hands the pad to Adam, who nods and returns it. "Great, now spell it out for everyone as you show us what you wrote."

"I wrote hen and it is spelled h e n!" Joe exclaims flashing the pad under Hoss's nose and then holding it for his Pa and Hop Sing to see too.

"Alright now, Joseph. Let's write a new word." Adam announces after Joe has written the words hen, men and ten on the pad. "Joseph, listen. Write the word pen. Listen to the sounds p e n."

Sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth, Joe laboriously writes the word and hands the pad to Adam. When Adam nods, Joe nearly wiggles off the settee in his excitement at getting the new word correct.

"Now, we're going to have Joe read for you. Joseph, hand me the pad and pencil please. I'm going to write a sentence and then you read it out for all of us."

Adam prints: The men go to the pen to get ten hens. "Here you are Joseph. Look at it and read what I wrote.

Taking the pad and studying the words, Joe whispers them to himself several times and then reads quickly, "The men go to the pen to get ten hens."

"That is just excellent, Joe! I'm so proud of you." Ben says picking him up for a big hug.

"Gosh Shortshanks, you read better than the littler kids in school. When they read they have to stop after every word to figure out the next one! You read just like you are talking it!"

"Adam, you are an excellent teacher. Thank you son. I look forward to another showing of how well Joseph can do in a few weeks or earlier if you like."

His Pa's compliments make Adam blush a little. "Pa, Joe's a smart boy and he wants to do this. I helped but he did all the work."

"Leetle Joe smart boy. He read, write and plan way sneak cookies!" Hop Sing declares smiling.

"I like cookies, Hop Sing!" Joe complains, defending himself.

"You NO get cookies unless Hop Sing say so." Hop Sing pretend scolds as Joe giggles.

"Well Hop Sing in honor of Joe's great job on his lessons, may we all have some cookies?" Ben asks winking at Hop Sing.

"Cookies, milk, coffee will be ready in jiffy! Mr. Cartwright." Hop Sing replies walking to the kitchen.

* * *

Coming into the front room with a basket of cookies, Hop Sing hands them to Adam before returning for the coffee and milk.

"Alright Joe, let's use the cookies to show how we add. Show me what four added to two is." Adam says handing the basket to Joe.

"That's an easy one Adam! Four cookies and two more makes six cookies." Joe exclaims as he carefully lays out cookies on the small table in front of him.

"Great! Now show us six subtract one." Adam tells his brother.

"Six subtract one equals five!" Joe answers his eyes twinkling, after stuffing one cookie in his mouth.

"Joseph! You are getting very good with your math lessons but you should have waited for my permission to have a cookie. Now put them back and share with everyone."

* * *

After two months of lessons with Adam, Ben decides to enroll Joe in the local school. Meeting with the teacher, a Miss. Norton, he explains "My youngest son, Joseph is nearly six years old. I feel he is ready to begin now rather than wait until next October. Since there are three months left of this school term, he can attend now and be ready again when the next term comes around."

"Well Mr. Cartwright, you are on the board of school trustees so it really isn't for me to say Yea or Nay. If you feel Joseph is ready for school then I will do my best to teach him." Miss. Norton replies with a broad smile.

"Thank you Ma'am. I will bring him tomorrow morning."

* * *

After supper that evening, Ben clears his throat to get the boy's attention. "Well boys tomorrow is a big day for the family. It's a really special day. It's going to be Joseph's first day of school! I talked to your teacher today Joe, and she is ready for you to attend the spring school term. You will go with me tomorrow and then with Hoss every day after that."

"School? I can go just like Hoss and Adam did? I thought you had to wait until you were six, Papa."

"Most children start school around the age of six but some begin earlier and some wait until they are seven. It's up to the parents to decide. I see you are ready now so I want you to attend. You will have lessons with Miss. Norton now instead of with Adam. We know you will make us proud, both with your deportment and with your academics."

Thinking of this for a few minutes, Joe tries to puzzle out what those two things might be. Screwing up his face and thinking hard he just can't recall the terms. With a brief sigh he asks "Adam, did we talk about the words "academics" or "deportment"? I don't remember."

Smiling at his Pa, Adam answers "No Joe, we didn't discuss those words. Do you want to know their meaning?"

"Yes please."

"Academics is the subject matter you learn, Reading, Writing, Arithmetic, Spelling, Geography and more. Deportment is your behavior. Pa is saying we will be very proud of you for doing well in school and for behaving well also."

"Joseph, you must behave yourself at school and do exactly as the teacher tells you. You know my rules and expectations for behavior and I expect them followed. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir. I know if you get in trouble at school you get in bigger trouble here at home. I remember that from when Hoss got into a fight at school. You walloped him here at home for fighting." Joe answers sweetly, with a side look at his scowling middle brother.

"You just mind your manners and the rules so **you** won't have to worry about any spankings." Ben says with a stern look at the boy.

"Yes Papa."

* * *

The next morning, Joe was up and dressed before anyone else in the house. Coming into the kitchen to begin breakfast, Hop Sing finds the child sitting at the table waiting.

"Leeetle Joe! What you doing up early? You never up with chickens! What you up to?"

"Nothing, I'm just waiting here for breakfast so I can go to school. I'm going to start school today! I'm a big boy now, Hop Sing. I can dress myself for school too."

"Hop Sing sees you dressed yourself. Leetle Joe, shirt not buttoned right, boots on wrong feet, hair not combed. You go back up and comb hair while Hop Sing starts eggs and pancakes."

"Yes sir, Hop Sing. Hop Sing, can we have fruit on the pancakes, please?"

"Fruit will be on table. Now go."

When Joe arrives back downstairs with a small hop from the next to the bottom step, he finds the rest of the family waiting for him at the table.

"Well Joseph, today's your big day. Let me look at my big boy." Ben says taking Joe by the arm and twirling him in a circle.

"Well you did a great job dressing yourself today. You even have your boots on the right feet! Very good, Joe! Now let's have the blessing and eat our delicious looking breakfast."

Sliding into his seat, Joe catches Hop Sing's wink and grins before bowing his head.

"Hoss, you are in charge of saying Grace this morning." Ben tells his middle son.

"Yes Pa. God, please bless our family as we start our day. Please help me and Joe do good at school as it's Joe's first day and thank you for Hop Sing. He cooks good. Amen."

Having to cover a snicker with his napkin, Adam can't speak for a few minutes.

"Did I say something wrong, Pa?" Hoss asks noticing Adam's troubles.

"Not at all, son. Adam just has something tickling his funny bone right now. Alright Joe, pass me your plate and I'll put the ham, eggs and pancakes on for you. You can then serve yourself bread and fruit."

After handing Joe his plate and the other boys were eating, Ben asks "Adam? Why don't you share with us what was entertaining you so during the prayer." Ben says with a stern look at his eldest.

"Yes sir. I was remembering the time when Little Joe had just turned four and you asked Hoss to say Grace the same way you did this morning. Joe piped up and wanted to know "who Grace was and why Hoss needed to save her." Adam finishes, chuckling again with Hoss at the memory.

Having to wipe the tears out of his eyes from laughter, Ben replies "Thank you son for that memory. We need to laugh again. Marie would have enjoyed that memory! Joe, we aren't laughing at you, son." He says quickly after seeing the scowl form on his youngest child's face. "We enjoyed that question from you when you were a little tyke. We know you are much older now."

"Yes Pa, I'm old enough for school. I'm ready so let's get going Hoss!" Joe announces hopping down off the chair.

"Hold your horses, Shortshanks! I'm not finished breakfast and school isn't going to start for a bit yet." Hoss answers. " 'Sides once you get there you'll find out it ain't such a wonderful place to go!"

"ERIC! Don't be filling his head with nonsense. Let Joseph enjoy his first time at school. Joe, climb back into the chair son. You have to eat more before you may leave for school." Ben tells the boys.

Finally, it was time for them to leave. Adam said he would ride with them to help Joseph get to school.

"Please Papa, can't I go with just Hoss? You already rollded me for school. I'm big enough to ride with Hoss." Joe begs.

"The word is _enrolled_ son. Alright I will let you go with Hoss. Be sure to mind him and do as the teacher tells you. Remember all we have talked about Joseph and behave as a young gentleman. We'll be anxious to hear all about your day when you come home. Hoss, don't forget to take your lunch pails." Ben answers.

"Yes Pa, let's go Shortshanks. We don't want to be late on your first day."

Watching the two boys ride off on Hoss's horse, Ben sighs. Standing beside him, Adam says "I wish Ma were here to see Joe go off to school for the first time."

"So do I, son. She would be so pleased and probably a little sad to see her baby boy off to school."

* * *

Walking into the schoolroom for the first time, Joe feels just a little anxious.

"Hoss? Can I sit beside you?"

"No Little Joe, you have to sit up front with the other first years. C'mon let's go meet the teacher." Hoss answers leading his brother up to the front of the room.

"Miss. Norton? This is my little brother Joe. He's coming to school for the first time today. He doesn't have a seat yet." Hoss explains to the amusement of his teacher.

"Well, I'll fix that, Eric. Joseph, you may sit right here on the front row. Now, did you bring the schoolbooks I told your Pa you would need?"

"Yes Ma'am and I have a slate too." Joe answers softly.

"Very good. Now, I want you to sit right here and study this first lesson in this book. I will get you to come recite it for me soon."

"Yes Ma'am"

When the other children are brought into the classroom a few minutes later, Joe is eager to meet his seatmate.

"Theodore Albertson, this is Joseph Cartwright. You two will be seatmates and I expect you to get along." Miss. Norton tells the boys as she motions Joe to scoot over in the seat.

"My name is Joe when I'm not in trouble. What do they call you?" Joe whispers as the teacher walks back to her platform at the front of the room.

"I'm Teddy. I'm six."

"I'm almost six! My birthday is in October."

"Theodore and Joseph! NO talking during lessons! Study your primers now." Miss. Norton scolds loudly, causing Joe to scoot down in the seat. Waiting for the teacher to look somewhere else, he quickly turns to look at Hoss. Seeing Hoss shake his head and point to turn around, Joe obeys. Opening his book to the lesson numbered one, he reads it silently. In just a few minutes, he realizes he knows those six words and can spell them already. Turning the pages of the book to the same lesson he sees Teddy studying, he begins to read to himself.

"Joseph Cartwright!" He hears beside him, causing him to jump in his seat.

"Ma'am?"

"What lesson were you assigned to study?"

"The first one."

"Then you stay on that lesson. You do not skip ahead without my permission. Now come to the front and recite."

Walking up, Joe hears a few quiet giggles and a whisper "I bet the baby doesn't know how to recite! He'll probably wet his pants when he has to talk."

"Alright Joseph. Spell the word ' rat' for me."

"R A T rat, M A T mat, P A T pat, S A T sat, H A T hat" Joe says flying through the words quickly and easily.

"Don't be a show off young man. I only asked you to spell the word rat. Let's see how well you know numbers. What is two added to three?"

"That would be five, Miss. Newton." Joe answers immediately.

"Hmm, what about ten added to six?"

"That would be sixteen ma'am. I can add and subtract already Miss. Newton." Joe tells her proudly.

"Let's see how well you read. Take this and read the first four sentences aloud."

"Jan and Pat ran after the dog. The dog ran to the tree. Pat saw a cat in the tree. Jan wants to get the cat." Joe reads without any mistakes or hesitations.

"What was the story telling about?"

"The boy and girl followed a dog to a tree. Their was a cat sitting up in the tree and the girl wanted to get it down." Joe answers.

"Very well, you may take your seat now, Joseph."

"Yes Ma'am. Ma'am? Where do I take it?" Joe asks frowning at the giggles that erupt from the other students.

"Joseph Cartwright! I don't allow impudent behavior in this school. March yourself to the corner and stay there until I tell you differently!"

After a quick look to Hoss who nods and motions for him to go to the corner, Joe obeys. Standing with his face almost against the wall, he wonders what exactly it is he did wrong. In his mind, he was polite when he asked his question.

* * *

At home that evening, Ben asks "Well Joseph, what did you learn in school today? Did you enjoy your first day? I meant to be here when you boys returned but was called away unexpectedly."

"Papa, I don't like school anymore. Please can I stay home and let Adam be my teacher some more?" Joe asks lower lip wobbling and eyes full of tears.

"What happened? You loved going to school this morning."

"Yes sir, but it's not all like I thought it would be. That lady doesn't want me to know things and when I ask questions she makes me stand in the corner."

"Joseph! Did you cause trouble at school today after all we have talked about?" Ben asks, his voice booming.

"No sir, I didn't. At least I don't think I did. Hoss did I cause trouble today?" Joe asks as the tears start running down his face.

"He was good all day, Pa. Miss. Norton just doesn't understand him very well. Joe knows more than all of the little kids in his group."

"What was the reason she put him in the corner if he wasn't causing trouble?" Ben asks his middle child.

"She told him to take his seat but he didn't know that meant go sit down. He asked her where he was to take it and she got all mad."

"I see. Thank you, Hoss. Joe, you need to stop crying. I'm not angry and you aren't in trouble."

"She's mad at me because I answered all her questions right. I don't like that school, Papa. I don't want to go back." Joe says throwing himself into his Pa's arms.

"SHHH, it's alright, son. I'll speak to Miss. Norton and we'll move you up into a group where you don't know everything. I am at fault here not you. I should have seen to it she knew you had schooling before. She didn't know you were not brand new to learning and made some misjudgements. We'll work it out, Joe."

* * *

**One month later:**

"Well Joseph, how was your math quiz today?" Ben asks at the supper table.

"It was good Papa. I made a ninety percent. I missed the one where it said to add twelve plus twelve because I ran out of fingers to count with. I knew all my spelling words though. Miss. Norton asked me to help Teddy with his words. Teddy is almost seven and he doesn't know how to spell much or read too good."

"Well Pa, one month into school and your five year old is already taking over. We'll have to watch him because by the time he's eight, he'll try to teach the twelfth graders!" Adam says ruffling Joe's hair.

"It just may be true, Adam. It's all your doing too, son. You are an excellent teacher. Perhaps that is your calling in life, to teach school."

"No sir. Joe is easy to teach but I don't want to work with all those other kids who don't want to do what you ask. I want to design things and maybe build also. I want to go on to college someday."

"Well then, we'll make that happen." Ben replies smiling at his eldest son.

* * *

The following Fall, the family is gathered at the train station to see Adam leave for college.

"Behave yourself Joe. Take good care of him, Hoss. I will write and expect good well written letters in return. Boston is a long way away but we can write."

"Adam! I don't want you to go away! Who's going to teach me more reading and mathematics if you are not here to do it?" Joe sobs into his brother's shirtfront.

"Joseph! Let go of Adam. He has to say goodbye to Hoss and I also. He'll be home again son. Now let him go." Ben says pulling the child away.

"Miss. Norton will help you continue learning and so will Hoss, Hop Sing, and Pa, Joe. I'll miss you too and I want letters from my best student." Adam tells him brushing his hand over his little brother's hair.

"I'll miss you somethin' awful, Adam. Are you sure you wanna do this? We need you here." Hoss admits looking downcast.

"You can handle all my work and Joe is old enough to help. I need to go do this Hoss. Someday you'll understand." Adam says giving the large boy a hug.

"Good bye, Pa. Thank you for finding a way for me to follow what I want to do. I will succeed and make you proud." Adam says hugging his Father before boarding the train.

"I am already proud of you, Adam. You do well and take care of yourself. Tell your Grandfather Stoddard hello for me. The train is about to pull out, go on son. We'll be here waiting when you come home." Ben whispers the last to himself as Adam runs to catch the moving train.


	2. Chapter 2: Hoss

**Big Brother the Teacher**

Ch. 2 : Hoss

* * *

Two weeks after Adam left for college in Boston, Hoss goes in search of his younger brother Joe. He finds the six year old in his usual place. Sitting under the stairway holding one of Adam's shirts.

"Hey there, Joe! I've been looking for you. What ya say we go on a hike. Pa said we could."

"What's a hike? Is it hard to do? I can't do much, I'm little." Joe asks using the voice Adam calls "Poor pitiful little me."

"You are not too little to hike with me. I went on a hike with Pa and Adam when I was six. It's just a long walk. Come on, let's go."

"Naw, I'll just sit here. Hoss? Why don't Adam write me? Is he mad at me for crying when he left? I think he's forgotten all about us."

Squeezing his bulky twelve year old frame under the crawlspace, Hoss says "scootch over Joe, so's I can sit too."

Sliding in and sitting beside his young brother, Hoss puts his arm around Joe. "A'right now, ya listen to ya big brother. Adam has not forgotten us and he's not mad at anyone. He's in Boston and Pa has shown us how far that is on the big map. Remember?"

"Uh Huh, but I still don't feel better."

"Joe, he will send us a letter when he gets the time. It takes a long time, like weeks, to get a letter from way up there in Massachusetts, man that's a long word, anyways it will come. We got the telegram saying he found his Grandfather's house and is safe. We wrote him and he probably has the letter by now. I know you miss Adam. I miss him too and so does Pa and Hop Sing. We can't just mope around and fuss for the next few years. We have school and chores and fun things to do. Adam isn't sitting and moping, he's going on adventures and going to school too."

"How d'ya know, Hoss?"

"I just know 'cause I'm the big brother. I'm older and smarter than you."

"Nuh Unh! I'm smarter than you! I learned how to do sums and read way before you ever did!" Joe answers playing along with the game they both play.

"I know someone wiser than both of us and he's calling us. Hear him?" Hoss asks, cocking his head.

"No. I can't hear anything. Is it Pa? Is he outside and calling us?"

"No, not Pa or Hop Sing either, this is someone else. Listen real good with your eyes shut up tight." Hoss tells him.

"Are your ears open and eyes shut tight, Joe?"

"Yeah, I'm listening. Is it Adam? Did he come home?"

"No, not Adam. He just left and he can't come back for a long time. He has school. Now hush and listen real good!"

"_Joe! Joe! Come find me!_" Hoss whispers in a high voice.

"Hoss! I heard it! Something is calling and saying to find him! Oh! Hoss! What could it be?"

"It's the wise old owl in the woods, Joe. He's calling and telling us to come find him as he has so much to teach us. Now, do you want to come with me to find him?"

"Yes, let's go! I wanta see the wide old owl. Is he really old and fat, Hoss?"

"That's WI**S**E as in smart not wi_d_e, Joe." Hoss answers giggling at the picture in his mind of a very old and wide owl.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen with Joe following behind him, Hoss says "Hop Sing? Pa gave us permission to take a hike today. Could you help me fix up a vittles bag just in case we get hungry traipsing through the woods?"

"Young boys not need to traipse woods! Woods dangerous place! Father not thinking letting boys go this way!" Hop Sing mutters to himself as he puts slices of bread, cheese and dried beef in a cloth sack.

"Here's some 'vittles' as you say. Be mindful take water sack also. Joe, you take jacket! It is damp in woods! Boys be home before dark! Father would not want boys out then. Be berry mad! Yell, swat bottoms!" Hip Sing warns shaking his finger at the two youngsters.

"We will, Hop Sing. I promise. We wouldn't want to miss dinner. What are we having?" Hoss asks grinning at the scolding.

"You come home to find out! Master Hoss look out for Master Little Joe. Little Joe, leeesen to Master Hoss! Swat with spoon if not!"

"I'll listen, Hop Sing. Hoss knows everything about hiking!"

* * *

"Okay now, Joe. One of the first things you do when you are going in the woods is tie a piece of cloth to a bush or tree where you go in. We're gonna do that every so often to make a mark. We mark our trail so we know how to come back out again. Some folks use a pocketknife to notch a tree, but Pa and Adam say that might damage the tree. Adam says it's best to tie something to a bush. You always have cloth with you even if you have to tear up your undershirt."

"Now what, Hoss? We marked our trail all the way into the middle of the trees and there's not a bush or tree limb to tie markers to."

"We can leave a marker with rocks or something else we find. Look around, see all the pinecones on the ground? Gather about six for me, Joe."

"What are you going to do with them, Hoss? Are we gonna have us a fire?"

"NO, Joe. You don't ever build a fire in the middle of trees. You could start a forest fire! You have to find a clearing and then dig a hole for a fire. I'm using these pinecones to make a pile for a marker. See? Only a person would pile them up standing upright. Now we have another marker, let's keep walking."

"Hoss? I need to go and I'm thirsty and hungry and my feet are tired." Joe whines after ten more minutes of walking.

"Okay Joe. Let's stop and eat a bite. Do you want cheese and bread or jerky?"

"I want cheese and bread, but Hoss, I NEED to go! I've held it since we started into the woods! Where am I to go?" Joe asks, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Yeesh, Joe! You sound like a girl screeching that way! Hold on a minute and you can go back behind those bushes we passed. Let me look first for critters."

"HURRY, Hoss! I'm gonna leak in a minute." Joe tells him, now crossing his legs.

"Okay, come on Joe, it's clear." Hoss calls back after checking for snakes as Adam taught him.

"I need pwifacy Hoss. I can't go with you watching me!" Joe tells him as he continues to stand by the bushes.

"Privacy? From me? We're brothers!" Then at Joe's pleading look, Hoss walks off muttering "Privacy! My goodness gracious, where does he learn these things."

Just as he gets a few steps away from Joe, he hears "WHOO WHoooooot,' and a flapping of wings right over his head. In seconds he has an armful of sobbing little boy hanging around his waist.

"OH HOSS! It tried to eat me! I felt it touch my hair. I don't wanna be here anymore. I wanna go home!"

"Little Joe! It was just an ole owl. Nothing to be scared of. You can't be scared of an owl."

"I can if I want to! I'm gonna tell Pa you let it scare me. You made me wet and Pa's gonna be mad!" Joe says as he stomps away from Hoss back down the trail.

"Boy howdy, Joe! You sure do get riled up in a hurry! Wait for me, will ya? Ya go stomping off ya might get lost!"

Catching up to Joe, Hoss says "Now Joe, stop being such a baby! You know I didn't make the owl scare you. 'Sides if you had gone earlier and not held it in you wouldn't have been in such a hurry. It's not my fault you wet your pants! You can't tell Pa it is 'cause then you'll be lying. You know what lying gets you!"

"He's gonna spank me anyways, for wetting though, Hoss." Joe answers, chin trembling.

"Naw punkin, he won't. Pa gets it that little guys sometimes can't help it. Adam and I were little once too and he never spanked us for having accidents. I even had one once when I was a big boy of nine. I did like you and waited til the last second. Adam and I were doing barn chores and I went all over myself. Pa didn't spank me, either. Momma fixed me a hot bath and clean clothes. Neither one ever scolded me for it. I was scared like you, that I was in for a spanking, but he never said a word about it."

"Gosh Hoss, you shoulda known better by nine! That's too big to wet!" Joe teases.

"Yeah, I know. Adam told me later that Momma talked Pa out of scolding me. She told him it wasn't right to fuss at me for something I couldn't help. Momma was awfully good at calming Pa down and got me and Adam out of several spankings!"

"What did you do?"

"Well, there was that time, me and Adam went over to McGillicuddy's and let his pigs loose. McGillicuddy had called Pa a skinflint and a miser in the general store when we went with Momma the day before. He called Momma some mean names that Adam knew what they meant and wouldn't tell me. We got even with him. When he came out to the Ponderosa and told Pa what we did, Pa was not happy. As soon as the old hateful left, Pa sent us to our rooms to wait for him. You know what that means!"

"Yep, it means you're gonna get your bottom tanned. What happened?"

"Momma started in on Pa, telling him how we were only protecting her and himself. We hadn't hurt anyone or anything, just given the pigs a run. She went on and on about how pigs didn't like to be kept caged up and needed to run so we were helping them out. By the time she finished talking, Pa was laughing at her and not mad any more. Adam and I got off with extra chores and a lecture because of her."

"How did you know what Momma said? Weren't you in your room?"

"Naw, Adam and me snuck out and listened from the top of the stairs. We were already in trouble so we figured we might as well listen in on Pa and Momma."

"Where was I then?"

"You were just three so I guess you were with Momma. I was eight almost nine and Adam was fourteen. Adam always said "He was too old for tannings" by then. Pa always answered "If he did the crime he would pay the price!" and tan him anyway. By then, he'd sometimes use a belt. We're lucky he hasn't used a belt on either one of us yet. Adam says it burns a whole lot more than Pa's hand. Pa's hand burns bad enough!"

"Yep, sometimes he can swat me and I feel like I sat on hot coals. Umm, Hoss? I haven't seen any of our markers in a long time. Are you sure we are going the right way?" Joe asks.

Looking around him, Hoss doesn't see any markers either. "Let's walk on a little and see if we find one. If not we'll come back this way." Hoss says, as he ties a strip of cloth in a bow this time.

"Why'd you tie a bow? All the other times you let it hang down."

"Because of that reason, Joe."

"Hunh? That made no sense. Because of what reason?"

"I mean to say, I tied it different this time because I want to make a different marker. If all the rest hang down and this one's tied, we'll know this is a new one."

After walking ahead and not seeing any of their markers, Hoss decides to turn back. "Come Joe, we have to go back this way. We've wandered off the trail and have to go back to find it. Let's walk back to the bow bush and keep going backwards 'til we find a old marker."

* * *

Following along behind Hoss, Joe keeps watch for any signs of the cloth markers or the pinecone one. Not seeing anything he's beginning to worry.

"Hoss? I don't see any markers. How are we gonna get home? My pants are even dry now so we must have walked a long time."

"Listen, Joe. I hear something. It sounds like water. Let's go past the trees and see."

"Look Hoss! A waterfall! Oh, it's so pretty too. The water is clear and you can see the bottom of the pond. Hoss? I'm hot and sticky. Let's swim!"

"We're not allowed in the water without Pa or Adam! You know this!"

"Pa and Adam are too far away! We won't go deep just get wet in the shallow part. Come on!" Joe calls running into the cool water.

"Joe! Come out from there! You know better than to ..." is as far as Hoss gets before Joe slips on a rock and winds up sitting in the cool clear water.

"It feels so good, Hoss! I even have fishies nibbling my fingers" Joe calls to his irritated older brother.

Deciding it's too much trouble to coax Joe out, Hoss joins him in the water. Squatting down, he runs his hands through the cool water, lifting them to drink.

"You're right, Joe. This water is very nice."

"It's even nicer when you sit in it." Joe replies, pushing on Hoss to make him lose his balance. Soon Hoss is sitting also as Joe cackles at him.

"Dadburnit, Joseph! Now you got me all wet! Why'd you have to push me over thataway?"

"You needed to feel it the way I am. It is much nicer this way!" Joe answers patting the water.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Hoss tells him as he throws a handful of water straight in his little brother's face.

The two boys take turns throwing and splashing water on each other until both are dripping from their wet clothes.

"That water fight was really a lot of fun, Hoss! Did you and Adam ever do this?"

"No, we didn't. The times we went to a swimming hole, Pa and Momma were with us. You know Pa wouldn't let us fool around in the water the way we just did. He thinks it's dangerous to fool around in water. We are in so shallow it's not even to our thighs, well my thighs anyways! I don't think he would have stopped us here. Come on Joe, we need to get out and dry off. We have to figure a way to find our way home from here."

"Are we lost, Hoss? I want to see Pa and Hop Sing again!" Joe replies, his lower lip beginning to tremble as he fights the tears.

"I wouldn't say we are lost, Joe. I would say we took a wrong trail and have to find our way back. Before we do, let's build a fire and have some of the bread and cheese. I'm hungry, what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. Could you catch us some fish to fry? I am really hungry."

"I don't have a string or hook to fish with, Joe. I could make a pole if I did." Hoss answers turning his pockets inside out.

"I've got string and a hook too! Adam told me to always take string and a hook when you left home so you could catch food. I don't have any worms though. I tried to put them in my pockets but they kept crawling out again."

Snickering at the thought of worms in his brother's pockets, Hoss tells Joe "You are one smart little kid, Joe. I'll cut us a branch if you'll unravel the string. I know how to get bait too!"

"Where do we find bait, Hoss? How are we going to dig for worms when we don't have a spade?"

"You just have to know where to look. Adam taught me to look under rocks so come on, let's go find us a rock!"

"OOOOHHH, look! Look at all the little white worms. Do fish eat those?" Joe asks as Hoss lifts up a large rock.

"We're going to find out. Here, take my handkerchief and hold it out cupped like this. I'll put the grubs down into it and we'll have us a sack of bait."

* * *

"Oh Hoss, look at him! He's so shiny he sparkles different colors! What kind of fish is he?"

"Umm, I'm guessing trout, Joe. I think it's a rainbow trout. This one plus the two smaller ones ought to be enough to cook. Find us some pinecones while I gather up the sticks.

"Here's six pinecones, Hoss. What are you going to do with them? Adam says the pinecones don't make enough fire to cook on. Did you know that?"

"Yes, I knew." Hoss answers growing a little tired of hearing all about Adam.

"I'm using them as a fire starter. Watch and learn little brother!" Hoss says as he piles sticks under and on top of the pinecones.

"What are you going to light it with, Hoss? Did you swipe matches from home? Pa wouldn't like that if he knew."

"Joe, I did take matches. How else am I gonna start a fire. Rub two sticks together like an Indian? I'm not an Indian so I can't light a fire with sticks and you know something else Adam can't either. Just so's you know!"

"I never said anything about Adam and rubbing sticks together. Why're you mad at me?"

"I'm not. I'm tired, cold and hungry. I guess I'm just a cranky bear right now." Hoss answers lighting the pile.

"OOOOHH, look at it! It's burning well. Do we just put the fish down on the fire? We don't have a pan for them."

"No, Joe. You do that and all you get is burned up fish! Fetch me that long stick I trimmed the leaves from and the two sticks shaped like a Y. Now watch this. You put the two Y sticks in the ground on each side of the fire, see? Then I slide the long stick through the gills of the fish and hang it on the Y sticks. Okay, now we just wait and let them cook."

"Umm Hoss?"

"Yeah?"

"What're we going to use for plates and forks? Did you pack that too?"

"No, Joe, I didn't bring plates and forks. We'll eat it on rocks and we'll just have to eat with our hands. We'll go sit by the water and eat. That way we can drink from the pool where the waterfall is."

"I'm glad Hop Sing and Pa aren't here. They would never let us eat on rocks or cook fish over the fire on a stick! Being with you is really fun, Hoss!"

* * *

While the two boys are enjoying their adventure, Ben has just arrived home finding a very upset Hop Sing.

"Boys not home! Long gone! Say go hike! Not home dinner! Broke promise!" Hop Sing sputters angrily.

"Hop Sing, calm yourself so I can understand you! What have the boys done? Where are they?"

"Boys say have your permission to hike. Go on hike to woods. Told come home by dinner never show!"

"You are saying Joseph and Hoss are missing? That they went in the woods on a hike?" Ben asks, just to make sure the facts are as he hears.

"Have honorable Father's permission, they said. Left two, tree hours. NOT home. Woods dangerous!" Hop Sing announces getting excited all over again.

"I don't know where they got the idea I gave permission to go into the woods. I'll be having a discussion with them about this. Right now, if you'll fix up some food for me, I'll change and go look for them. Surely they are headed back by now. It could be dark in a couple of hours."

"Bag packed, water jug filled, coats boys packed, cold woods." Hop Sing replies, as Ben comes into the kitchen after changing clothes.

"Thank you my friend! We couldn't function without you!" Ben responds smiling.

"Maybe. Find boys bring home for warm dinner. Dinner warm but not good if left long."

"I'll do my best. Do you know which way they went?"

"Watched boys walk into east side of forest. Leetle Joe excited."

"Hmm, well he'll be a little less excited after I get hold of them! Adam knows the woods but I'm not sure of Hoss. I need to get going. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

"Hoss? Did you hear that? I heard something. It might be a bear!"

"Now Joe, don't get all carried away. What would a bear be doing in our woods? It's probably a deer."

"It didn't sound like a deer. It sounded big! I'm scared! Where can we hide?"

"Joe, we don't need to hide, we need to find one of our markers. It was just a deer or raccoon probably. Just stay by me and we'll be fine." Hoss tries to reassure his brother.

HOSS! I heard it again! It's getting louder and crunching through the forest! Let's climb a tree! Adam says to always climb a tree when a wild animal is around."

"Fine. Here's one where I can reach the bottom branch. When I bend down, you climb on my shoulders and then hoist yourself up in the tree. I'll come right after you."

Perched up on the branches in the tree the two boys hear something moving through the undergrowth. It is coming closer, just as Joe said.

"Joe?" Hoss whispers.

"Yeah?"

"You got a tight hold on this here branch we're holding on to?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now hold it tight and don't let go or move unless I say to. Okay?"

"Okay."

Both boys wait anxiously for the animal to appear.

When it does, Joe and Hoss both wonder if they are as safe as they thought minutes ago. Standing below them, staring up into the tree is their Pa.

* * *

"ERIC! JOSEPH! Come Down From There!" Ben booms out, causing several birds to quickly fly out of the bushes.

Now on the ground, the boys have to work at it to meet their Pa's angry glare. Both know they are to look him in the face when he is speaking to them.

"Well, you two sure have been on an adventure today. You have Hop Sing worried. He has been waiting for you since it is now past time for dinner. Care to explain why you are in the woods and why you didn't come home?"

"Pa, we went on a hike. You told me we could hike, remember?" Hoss asks nervously.

"You misunderstood me, Hoss. I meant you could hike in our pasture, not to hike into the woods. I should have made sure you understood me."

"We losted the trail, Papa. We marked it just as Adam taught Hoss to do. Somehow we couldn't find it again. We found a pool and a waterfall. Hoss caught us some fish and he cooked them too. I was so hungry." Joe tells Ben.

"Did you mark your trail with red cloth strips, Hoss?"

"Yes sir. I tied them to bushes and branches but then we ran out. I used pinecone stacks then. We got turned around somehow and I couldn't find my markers to come back. I'm so glad you came for us."

"You marked a very good trail, son. I found it right away and followed it easily. The two of you did a good job taking care to mark your path. I found the pinecones also. You are only off the trail by about seven feet to the right. I'll show you. Come boys, lets get home."

"Are we gonna get spanked Papa? We didn't mean to get losted. We just losted the trail Hoss marked. Hoss took good care of me." Joe tells his pa, deliberately making himself sound younger. He's trying to sway his Pa over to his good side not the mad one.

"No boys, you won't be punished. I can tell now, this was an accident. An unfortunate accident that could have turned bad but didn't. From now on, _NO_ hiking without an adult along. Agreed?"

"Yes Papa." Joe answers all smiles now that the threat of punishment is gone.

"Yes sir." Hoss answers relieved to know he isn't in trouble.

* * *

On the way home, Joe eagerly tells all about how to make sure to mark the trail, how to build a good fire using pinecones for a starter, how you never make fire inside the woods, only in a clearing, how to roast fish on an open fire and how they found the waterfall.

"Hoss taught me so much about how to take care of myself in the woods, Papa! He says to make sure the water is clean before you drink it. If it looks slimy, it isn't safe to drink without boiling it first. We were lucky we found a clear pond with a waterfall. It was safe to drink which was good since I was really thirsty."

"That is good to hear, Joe. You have two good teachers in your big brothers. Adam will want to hear all about your lessons in the woods. We'll write him tomorrow. Hoss is just as good at being a teacher as he is. I think Adam already knows this though." Ben tells his two youngest.

"Well Joe, it sounds as if you learned quite an enormous amount of information that will be useful in the future. If you remember the lessons Hoss taught you today, you will know how to survive in the woods. Next time though, you boys need to take a compass and an adult along."

"Will you be the adult that we take along, Pa?" Hoss asks. "I want to bring a picnic lunch back to this waterfall and show it to you and Hop Sing. We can find it again, can't we Joe?"

"Joe?" Hoss asks looking up to where his little brother is riding on his Pa's shoulders.

"He's asleep, Pa! I guess he's worn out." Hoss whispers to Ben.

"It was an exciting day for him. Thank you Hoss for teaching him all about safety in the woods. I meant it when I said he would be using these lessons. How did you know all of the things you taught him?"

"I know them because you taught me some of it and Adam taught me the rest. It's only right that I teach Joe. That's what brothers do, Pa. They teach and help each other."

"In our family they certainly do, son. I'm proud of you, Hoss." Ben says rubbing the boy's mop of yellow hair.


End file.
